A strange world
by Princes0unette
Summary: C'est la dernière année à Poudlard pour le célèbre trio mais que se passe t-il quand Hermione et Drago se retrouvent coincés dans un monde contraire au leur?Pourquoi sont-ils les seul à ne pas avoir changer?Mettront-ils leur haine de coté pour s'en sortir
1. Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 1 ****: Retrouvailles**

Le 1 septembre 1997 était la dernière rentrée pour les éléves de 7 ème année inscrits à la célèbre école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre,connue sous le nom de Poudlard. Hermione attendait ses meilleurs amis dans la gare de King's Cross, les valises à ses pieds, avec un air impatient imprimé sur son visage. Visage qui au fur et à mesure des années avait non seulement changé,mais s'était aussi embellit.

En effet, la Hermione aux dents en avant et aux cheuveux broussailleux,rivalisant avec ceux d'Hagrid, n'existait plus.Elle était devenue une jolie jeune fille qui avait appris à entretenir ses cheveux qui aujourd'hui laissaient place à de multiples boucles et un volume moins présent.Malgré le fait que ses plus proches amis soient des garçons, la gryffondor avait pris goût à la coquetterie , en particulier grâce à ses camarades de chambre, légérement superficielles, Lavande et Parvati : désormais Hermione s'affichait avec un léger blush et du mascara qui faisait magnifiquement ressortir ses yeux noisettes petillants de bonheur.Elle faisait aussi attention aux vêtements qu'elle portait sans tomber dans la vulgarité qui était le cas de nombreuses filles à Poudlard pour séduire la gente masculine.Elle n'avait pas besoin d'exhiber sa poitrine ou ses jambes pour se faire remarquer car elle dégageait un certain charme naturel qui faisait retourner de nombreux garçons à présent : en ce jour de rentrée, elle était simplement vétue d'une petite robe noire à fines bretelles, moulant seulement la poitrine puis s'évaporant jusqu'au-dessus des genoux ; robe portée avec des ballerines couleur bronze.

Cependant ses yeux qui habituellement renvoyaient une joie de vivre, représentaient maintenant une certaine colère à l'égard de Harry et de Ron car comme d'habitude ils étaient en retard. Elle devina qu'ils n'avaient pas encore suivis son conseil annuel : " Faites vos valises à l'avance bande d'imbéciles au lieu de les faire le jour même à 11h ! ". Elle allait s'appréter à regarder une énième fois la grande horloge de la gare quand elle les vit arrivait , elle les regarda de haut en bas et éclata de rire : Ron était plus que rouge si c'était possible, allant à merveille avec ses cheveux roux flamboyants, se tenant le coeur comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il explose dans les secondes à venir, quand à Harry, ses lunettes ne tenant plus qu'à une branche , qu'il n'avait pu remettre car ses bras étaient chargés, était penché à l'angle droit, ses mains s'apuyant sur ses genoux et respirant assez bruyamment, limite à en faire peur comme pouvait le montrer le regard des parents qui commençaient à s'inquieter pour leur enfants, surtout lorsque Ron se mit à tousser à en cracher ses poumons , ce qui n'était pas très agréable à entendre ..

- Euh..ça va ? dit Hermione avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres

- Ouais super ça se voit pas ? répondit Ron qui commençait tout juste à retrouver son souffle

- Si mais je voulais juste m'en assurer, merci Ron ! répliqua t'elle en rigolant

- Ha Ha trés drôle t'en aurait pas d'autre par hasard ? dit Harry parlant pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé

-Oh si tu veux , Vous avez..

-En fait non laisse tomber Hermione, on ne préfère pas savoir ! coupa Ron

Le trio légendaire se mit à rire lorsque le sifflement du Poudlard Express les interrompit, Hermione avait tout de suite courut dans le train qui commençait à avancer lentement.Ron se tourna alors vers Harry l'air desespéré et dit:

- Allez vieux je crois qu'on va devoir s'y remettre.

-Ouais je crois bien aussi .

Et ils se mirent à courir comme des forcenés, les différents bagages se balançant dans tous les sens soit dans le vide, soit entre eux ou soit dans leurs têtes, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Hermione.Ils balançèrent d'abord leur valises dont une qui atterissa sur leur amie qui poussa un cri de surprise puis d'exaspération et lanca à Ron :

- Tu peux pas faire attention , non ?

- J'ai pas vraiment le temps de viser là tu vois ! cria Ron en courrant après le train, Harry sur ses talons qui avait l'air d'être sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque.

Hermione souffla d'exaspération en observant ses amis courir comme des forcenés qui arrivèrent enfin à sauter dans le train.

- Ah enfin! J'ai failli attendre . Rigola Hermione

- Hermione,commença Harry, Je peux te dire un truc ?

- Oui tout ce que tu veux Harry.

-Tais toi s'il-te-plaît , ne dit plus rien ! Ce que Ron approuva d'un grand signe de tête étant donné qu'il ne parvenait plus à parler tellement il était essoufflé.

-Euh.. non ! Allez bougez vos fesses , le dernier compartiment de libre est au fond.

- C'est pas possible, Merlin est contre nous ou quoi aujourd'hui? se plaignit Ron

Hermione avait déjà commencé à marcher et lui lança : " Vous n'aviez qu'à faire vos valises plus tôt bande d'imbeciles"

-Gna gna valises gna tôt ...

-Comment Ron ?

-Rien ma douce Hermione ! dit-il hypocritement.

Ils s'étaient enfin installés et Harry et Ron arrivaient à respirer de plus en plus normalement, sous l'oeil amusé de Hermione .

-Les garçons ! commença t'elle d'un air surexité, vous savez quoi ?vous ne devinerez jamais !

- Alors dans ce cas pourquoi tu nous le demande si on ne devinera jamais ? répondit Ron suivit d'un éclat de rire de Harry.

Hermione l'ignora car elle avait l'habitude de ses multiples sarcasmes:

-Je suis préféte-en-chef! C'est insensé non ?

- Non , en fait on s'y attendait . Annonca Ron

Mais Harry ne suivant pas son ami continua :

-Mais c'est super Hermione! Quelle surprise! Je suis vraiment content pour toi.

Hermione regarda alors le survivant comme si elle avait un idiot sous ses yeux:

- Fais pas semblant Harry mais c'est gentil d'avoir essayé .

Ron explosa de rire en se moquant de son ami qui baissa la tête d'un air honteux mais dissimulant son sourire.Cependant cette joyeuse ambiance prit fin avec l'arrivée de Drago Malefoy, ennemi juré du célèbre trio de Poudlard.

-Arrête de rire Weasmoche t'es déjà roux si en plus tu nous rajoute ton haleine de babouin , on va tous crever avant d'avoir pu dire "merde".

A cette remarque , les oreilles de Ron devinrent écarlates et se leva d'un bond en crachant à Malefoy:

-Tu entends ce cri Malefoy? Oh mais oui c'est Pansy le bouledogue qui cherche son petit "Drakinouchou".

Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, interrompit par Hermione:

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy?

-McGonagall veut nous voir car j'ai l'honneur de te dire que je suis le second préfet-en-chef !

-Par les glandes de Merlin..

-Ne sois pas si vulgaire Granger

-Ferme la Malefoy si quelqu'un put de la gueule ici c'est bien toi,allez on y va , je reviens dans pas longtemps.Enfin si son haleine perfide ne m'a pas tué avant, ajouta t'elle.

Malefoy sortit en n'ayant pas entendu sa dernière remarque et quand elle refermit la porte du compartiment elle entendit Harry rassurer Ron : " Mais arrête de sentir ton haleine , je te dis que tu ne pus pas le babouin " ce qui fit rire Hermione.

Celle-ci suivit Malefoy jusqu'au compartiment où se trouvait la sous directrice de Poudlard

-Bonjour Miss Granger, je vois que Mr Malefoy vous a trouvez.

Drago pensa :" Bah non ça ne se voit pas peut-être? J'hallucine sur son idiotie à la vielle"

-Comme vous avez pu le constater, le directeur Dumbledore vous a nommez tous les deux préfet-en-chef en ayant pour but de rassembler les maisons même si la guerre est finie.

" Bah bien sûr ,pensa Drago, on n'a qu'a tous dormir ensemble pendant qu'on y est.."

-...Vous partagerez une salle commune..continua McGonagall

-QUOI? s'exclamèrent ensemble Hermione et Drago

-Moi avec le mangemort?

-Moi avec la sang-de-bourbe?

-JE NE VEUX PAS D'INSULTES DEVANT MOI ! cria le professeur de métamorphose.

"Mais oui t'as gueule " pensa Drago

-Bon je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, prenez ces feuilles, ce sont les instructions pour votre rôle tout au long de l'année et tachez de vous tenir correctement.Vous devez être un exemple pour tous les élèves et non pas deux bêtes enragées . Me suis-je clairement fait comprendre jeunes gens?

-Oui professeur, dirent-ils d'une seule voix.

-Parfait, nous nous revoyons après le dîner afin de vous montrer vos appartement, au revoir.

-Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie Malefoy, enfin si, mais je vais rejoindre mes amis .

-Ouais je m'en tape.

-Ne sois pas si vulgaire Malefoy , dit -elle dans une parfaite imitation du préfét-en-chef. Elle claqua la porte sans lui avoir laisser le temps de répliquer.Ce qui énerva éperdument le serptentard : " J'ai envie qu'elle la ferme de temps en temps avec son air de Miss je-sais-tout."

-Moi aussi je veux que tu la ferme Malefoy, cria t'elle à travers la porte.


	2. Une soirée humide

**Chapitre 2 :**** Une soirée...humide**

Le train fut enfin arrivé à destination , ce qui soulagea Hermione et Harry qui n'en pouvait plus d'entendre Ron crier famine, en plus de ses grondements d'estomac à en faire trembler les vitres, il faisait de nombreuses remarques incessantes telles que " J'ai faim !" ou " Vous croyez que y'aura du poulet grillé cette fois ci?".Bref, ils s'installèrent comme à leur habitude au milieu de la table destinée au gryffondor et écoutaient le discourt de Dumbledore ou plutôt faisaient semblant d'écouter, hormis Hermione bien entendu toujours fidèle à sa réputation.Cependant contrairement aux 6 années précédente elle nota un bien étrange changement qu'avait fait le directeur : " Et enfin je pense toujours qu'un rapprochement des maisons ne peut que être bénéfique pour la société sorcière et je ferais en sorte que ceci soit appliqué..Sur ce mes chers élèves je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit et en particulier à Mr Ronald Weasley, accompagné d'un léger clin d'oeil à l'élève concerné devenu tout rouge.Puis de nombreux plats apparurent sous la stupéfaction des 1ère années et on pouvait aussi observer la présence de poulet grillé tant attendu par un certain gourmand...

Le dîner prit fin à la grande déception d'Hermione qui ne voulait pas quitter la salle commune des gryffondor pour vivre un enfer avec le prince des serptentard..Elle fut cependant obligé de dire au revoir à ses amis et de se diriger vers la sous directrice et Malefoy qui l'accueilla très chalereusement, enfin tout dépend du point de vue de la personne :

- On ne peut pas dire que tu te sois dépéchée Granger. Remarque qu'Hermione répondit avec un regard noir pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres du professeur McGonagall.Mais Malefoy continua:

-Ouhh arrête Granger tu me fais peur. dit-il ironiquement

-Bon Monsieur Malefoy ça suffit! J'enlève 10 point à Serpentard , maintenant suivez moi sans un mot, ce qu'ils firent en se lançant des regards haineux.

Aprés avoir montés plusieurs escaliers ils arrivèrent enfin au 5 ème étage ,s'arrêtant devant le tableau de la salle commune des préfets-en-chef qui représentait une sirène aux long cheveux blond platine.Quand Hermione vit la chevelure de la femme poisson elle pensa imédiatement : " On dirait les cheveux soyeux de Malefoy ..soyQUOI?? Je vais pas bien , c'est de Malefoy que je parle" . Pendant ce temps, Malefoy observait Hermione dans son monologue en se disant qu'elle avait vraiment l'air d'une tarée, jolie mais complétement tarée.Et à cet instant , il se surprit lui même de ce qu'il venait de dire et secoua la tête pour effacer cette pensée.McGonagall les interrompit dans leurs pensées en annoncant: " Maintenant jeunes gens, je m'en vais , je vous laisse découvrir les lieux et choisir un mot de passe. Bonne nuit." Sur ce , le professeur s'en alla et quand elle disparut en tournant au coin du couloir, Malefoy s'empressa de dire :

- Le mot de passe sera " Drago le magnifique".

- Très bien , approuva le tableau

-NON ! c'est .. non , on ne peut pas le modifier ? demanda t-elle , pleine d'espoir.

- Désolé mademoiselle mais c'est impossible.

Malefoy la regarda , l'air très content de lui et ajouta :

-Tu vois Granger qu'on ne peut pas cacher la verité..

- La ferme Malefoy

Sur ce elle passa devant lui , elle fit pivoter le tableau et pénétra dans leur salle commune , Malefoy derriere elle. Mais elle s'arrêta brusquement dans les seconde qui suivirent Malefoy la percutant en lui criant :" Tu peux pas faire attention Granger ?Quelle gourde tu fais." Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait pas car elle était trop epoustouflé par le charme de la piéce.En effet, c'était une piéce circulaire : on pouvait voir au fond de la pièce juste en face de la porte d'entrée une immense cheminée encadrée de deux grandes ou plutôt gigantesques bibliothèques pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hermione. Un grand canapé en tissu noir à l'air moelleu était placé en face de la cheminée, avec de nombreux coussins rouge et vert, couleurs des maisons respectives des occupants. Deux fauteuils assortis posé l'un en face de l'autre à coté du canapé avec un grand tapis rouge au centre. A gauche, on pouvait voir des marches qui conduisait à une porte où était inscrit le nom d'Hermione Granger et de même de l'autre côté de la pièce où figurait le nom de Drago Malefoy.

Hermione courut alors dans sa chambre et fut stupéfaite de la chaleur qu'elle degagait en partie grâce aux couleurs de Gryffondor,rouge et or, très présentes.Elle vit un magnifque grand lit à baldaquin ainsi qu'une commode avec un grand miroir doré mais aussi un bureau et une grande armoire.Cependant elle mit quelques minutes à apercevoir l'existence d'une porte, elle se dirigea vers celle -ci pour l'ouvrir et decouvrit une magnifique salle de bain avec au centre une grandiose baignoire avec de multiples robinet mais le mot le plus approprié serait plutôt une petite piscine..Se trouvait aussi un miroir qui occupait une grande partie du mur, avec deux robinets dorés.Pendant qu'elle contemplait avec fascination la pièce, Malefoy entra à son tour et s'exclama quand il vit Hermione ce qui eut pour effet de la faire crier.

-Mais bordel qu'est ce que tu fous dans MA salle de bain sale fouine ?

- Permet moi de te corriger mais c'est à moi de te demander ce que TU fous dans MA salle de bain ?

-Et merde...

-Qu'est ce qui y'a la sang de bourbe?

-Je suis navrée de t'apprendre cela Malefoy, car apparement tu n'as pas encore compris ce qui n'est pas surprenant d'ailleurs, mais nous allons partager la même salle de bain.

-Ok, pas de problème.

Hermione fut surprise de cette reponse et se demanda ce qu'il avait mais elle ne laissa rien paraître :

-Comment ça pas de problème?

-Bah c'est pas compliqué je prend la salle de bain et toi tu te laveras dans ta chambre avec une bassine !

Hermione pensa à cet instant même :" Je me disais aussi c'était trop beau pour être vrai"

-Oh mais oui c'est une merveilleuse idée que tu as eu Malefoy.

-Oui je sais j'ai souvent de bonnes idées ,ainsi tu te sentiras dans ton élément.

-Parfait idiot... repondit Hermione. Et en disant cela elle poussa Malefoy qui tomba dans la baignoire heuresement remplie ce qui attira l'attention d'Hermione mais elle sortit de sa réfléxion en voyant le regard plein de haine de Malefoy mais aussi plein de vengeance.Il sortit de la baignoire trempé juqu'aux os et gronda :

-GRANGER JE VAIS TE TUER !

-Euh.. On remet ça à plus tard , salut ! dit elle d'un air précipité et courut en direction de sa chambre et ferma sa chambre, où Malefoy ne pouvait entrer grâce à la vielle magie qui interdisait les garçons de pénétrer dans la chambre des filles.Hermione posa son dos contre la porte et souffla en disant " C'était moins une".Elle crut que son coeur allait lacher lorsque Malefoy cogna d'un énorme coup sa porte en hurlant à la mort.

-OUVRE !

-Je suis pas tarée non plus Malefoy.

-OUVRE ou sinon je ..

-Tu ?

-Non rien en fait c'est pas si grave.

Hermione était plus que étonnée de ce changement de comportement si brusque mais elle ne pouvait voir le rictus qui s'était formé sur les lèvres de son homologue masculin.Il fit alors semblant de partir, mais Hermione toujours aussi curieuse ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et passa juste la tête par mesure de précaution et n'ayant pas eu le temps de réagir elle vit Malefoy une bassine d'eau dans les bras avec un air de vengeance plaqué sur le visage .La seconde qui suivit, Hermione était trempée d'eau froide de la tête au pied et il ferma tout de suite la porte de la chambre d'Hermione pour occuper la salle de bain.

-Fallait pas me chercher Granger !

-OUVRE Malefoy j'ai froid il fait que je prenne un bain chaud.

-Non c'est justement ça ma vengeance .

-T'oublie ma baguette Malefoy, je dois dire qu'en matière de vengeance, comme dans toutes les matière en fait, tu es franchement mediocre ! salut !

Malefoy se sentit alors bête de ne pas avoir pensé à la magie , lui un sorcier de sang pur alors qu'une sang-de-bourbe avait eu tout de suite l'idée.Mais Malefoy n'abandonne pas et decida de préparer un plan infaible pour se venger de cette double humiliation faite par sa plus grande ennemie.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapitre 3 :**

Le lendemain matin , Hermione se réveilla dans sa nouvelle chambre éclairée par les rayons de soleil naissants. Elle sortit doucement du lit , encore à moitié endormie , et alla prendre une bon bain bien chaud. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et remplie la grande baignoire et y ajouta des produits moussant qui émanaient une délicieuse odeur à ses narines, une odeur légèrement fruitiée mais qu'elle ne pourrait déterminer exactement.Elle se déshabilla et pénétra dans l'eau chaude qui lui procura une sentation agréable et y resta quelques minutes . Ce fut les énormes coups qui la sortirent de sa torpeur :

- Sort de là Granger , c'est à mon tour maintenant.

- Je viens de rentrer Malefoy ! Fous moi la paix et va t'habiller au lieu de me déranger, lui repondit-elle.

-C'est déjà fait !

-T'as qu'à attendre et c'est tout.

-Non, un Malefoy n'attend jamais

Et sur ces paroles, le Serpentard pénétra dans la pièce avec un sourire hautain mais aussi quelque peu vicieux..

-AHHHHHHH ! Dégage sale serpent pervers ! beugla Hermione en tentant de ramener le plus de mousse possible.

Mais Malefoy fit semblant de ne rien entendre et commença à se brosser les dents sous les cris pérpetuels de son homologue féminin.Ces derniers prirent fin lorsque Malefoy lui annonca :

-Ecoute moi bien je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que tu ne seras pas partis !

-Très bien, je peux rester des heures ici sans aucun problème Malefoy, répliqua -t-elle avec un sourire de vainqueur.

-Oui bien sur je voudrais te croire mais sachant que les cours commencent dans une demi-heure... Tu ne voudrais quand même pas rater le premier jour de cours Granger...si ?

A cette phrase, le sourire d'Hermione tomba aussi vite qu'il était arrivé en se demandant comment elle allait faire pour sortir d'ici sans qu'il la voit une seconde nue. Elle trouva la réponse à cette question quelques secondes plus tard et son sourire abandonné il y a peu reprit vie .Ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Malefoy qui même s'il ne laissait rien paraître, était légèrement effrayé par ce sourire limite malfoyen.Il n'eu pas le temps de réaliser qu'il était déjà accroupi en se tenant la tête qui lui faisait affreusement mal. Il entendit une porte claquée, releva le regard et vit que Hermione était partie.Cette dernière, dans sa chambre enroulée dans une serviette, était plus que fière de son cou.En effet , elle avait aperçut un savon juste à sa droite, qui était à portée de main.En une seconde elle l'avait attrapé et avait visé son ennemi sur la tête , la seconde d'aprés elle était sortie en courant avec une serviette.La gryffondor était plus que fière d'elle car elle avait gagné deux fois contre Malefoy depuis son arrivée à Poudlard.

Toujours un sourire de gagnant, Hermione se prépara comme à son haitue avec un léger maquillage naturel et son uniforme d'école. Elle coura de sa chambre à la sortie de la salle commune pour ne pas rencontrer son homologue qui était surement furieux et même si elle n'avait pas peur de lui elle ne voulait pas croiser un Malefoy hors de lui.Elle arriva alors dans la grande salle et rejoignit ses amis Harry et Ron .Elle ne but qu'un chocolat chaud comme à son habitude ce qui arrangait Ron :" Y'en aura plus pour moi ! " avait-il dit un jour.Hermione était en train de raconter sa superbe aventure avec Malefoy quand elle vit le professeur McGonagall s'approchait avec un paquet de parchemin dans les bras.

-Tenez Miss Granger, ce sont les emplois du temps de votre maison et ceux de Serdaigle, veuillez les distribuer immédiatement s'il-vous-plait.Votre homologue, Monsieur Malefoy , fera de même pour sa maison et celle des poufsouffle.

-D'accord professeur,acquiesa Hermione.

Après que le professeur soit parti, elle dit :

-Bon on se rejoint en cours de ..,elle regarda l'emploi du temps, botanique avec les poufsouffle. Je vais distribuer le reste.

-Oh non ! on est encore en cours de potion avec les serpentard, Dumbledore veut notre mort jusqu'à la fin ou quoi? entendit Hermione en reconnaissant la voix de Ron.

Après avoir distribuer tous les emplois du temps, elle partit chercher en vitesse ses affaires selon les cours de la journée pour ne pas arriver en retard.Elle avait ,dans la précipitation,complétement oublié Malefoy.La préfète prit donc des parchemins et ses livres, et au moment où elle s'apprétait à sortir de la salle commune, elle sentit un bras la tirer par derrier et la pousser par terre et entendit Malefoy :

-C'est moi qui passe en premier .

-Et la GALANTERIE Malefoy ? tu connais peut-être ?répliqua t'elle en se relevant.

-Non ça ne marche pas avec les sang-de-bourbe, on se revoit en potion chère homologue.

Elle voulut lui balancer un de ses livres mais ce-dernier avait percuter la porte, fermée en vitesse par un Malefoy hilare. Elle dépécha de le remettre dans son sac ,regarda sa montre et vit qu'il ne lui rester que 2 minutes pour descendre les 5 étages et allait à l'autre bout du chateau, elle se mit alors à courir aussi vite qu'elle le put et arriva juste à temps : le professeur Chourave allait fermer la porte.Elle s'assit à coté d'Harry et Ron ,toute essouflée ce qui ne manqua pas au rouquin qui ne put s'empécher de faire une réflexion pour se venger de la veille à la gare:

- On a failli attendre Hermione tu sais .

-Tais toi Ron et écoutes !

-C'est assez difficile avec tes soufflements de phoques.

Harry les interrompits avant de se faire prendre par le professeur :

- Pourquoi t'as tardé ?

- A ton avis ? Malefoy.

-Encore ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? continua Harry

-Rien il m'a juste pousser par terre pour sortir avant moi.

-QUOI? il t'as pas fait mal j'espère ? dit Ron

-Pas autant que moi je lui en fais ce matin , repondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.Bon maintenant chut, j'aimerai écouter on a quand même nos ASPIC cette année.

La journée se déroula comme d'habitude : Hermione avait fait rapporter beaucoup de point à sa maison en répondant correctement à toutes les questions pour le plus grand bonheur de ses camarades mais ce bonheur prit fin pour la dernière heure de cours qui ,en plus, était celui des potions, mais ils étaient aussi avec Serpentard, pour leur plus grand bonheur à eux.

Le cours commença comme les précédents, par un discours sur les ASPIC mais Rogue ajouta que seule une minorité arrivera à se les procurer .Mais le discours ne s'arreta pas là :

- De plus , pour mon plus grand malheur, le directeur a exigé que je fasse des binômes serpentard et gryffondor pour améliorer le rapprochement des maisons, idée absurde je conçoit, en particulier à cause de l'inneficacité en matière de potions pour ces très chers gryffondor. ajouta-il d'une voix lente et froide.

Il continua :

- Donc les duos seront les suivants :Potter et Zabini , Weasley et Parkinson , Londubat et Goyle , Finnigan et Crabbe , Thomas et Bulstrode ... et enfin les deux préfets-en-chef , Granger et Malefoy.

Hermione l'avait présentit dès que Rogue avait dit qu'il allait faire des duos, pour une fois elle était d'accord, c'était une idée totalement absurde. Elle regarda Malefoy d'un air noir comme si c'était sa faute, et lui dit :

-Bon tu prends tes affaires et tu viens la fouine.

-Non , toi tu viens, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais me déplacer pour toi ?

Rogue qui avait suivit la conversation ordonna :

-Bon Granger ça suffit! Vous prenez sur le champ vos affaires et vous venez vous mettre à côté de votre binôme. Et j'enlève 10 point à Gryffondor pour avoir perturber mon cours .

-Comme par hasard .. marmonna t'elle avec fureur.

Elle dut prendre toutes ses affaires et les deposa ou plutôt les balança sur la table en prenant toute la place .

-Ca va prends tes aises Granger .

-Pas la peine de me le dire Malefoy.

Surpris par son répondant et son insolance envers lui, il décida malgré tout de ne pas se laisser faire par elle et d'un seul coup de bras, il fit tomber toutes les affaires de la jeune fille. Hermione ne fit pas un geste pour les ramasser , elle tourna alors doucement la tête en direction du jeune homme,un regard empli de haine, et à son tour elle répéta le même geste pour les affaires de Malefoy, qui à son regard, ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction.

-Espèce de petite insolente ! entendit Hermione de la voix de Rogue, vous allez ramasser immédiatement toutes les affaires de Monsieur Malefoy.Et j'enlève par conséquent, 30 point à Gryffondor.

Hermione venait de perdre en l'espace de quelques minutes tous les points qu'elle avait gagné pendant toute la journée.Elle était particulièrement énervée par cette injustice, elle serrait les poings et n'arrivait pas à contenir sa rage :

-Non , répondit-elle devant un Drago stupéfait car personne encore n'avait osé repondre à Rogue.Toute la salle retenait son souffle même si certains gryffondor ne pouvaient cacher leur fierté pour un des leurs.

-Qu'avait vous dis Miss Granger? d'une voix plus lente et froide qu'à l'accoutumé, si c'était possible.Les éléves pouvaient ressentir la colère à travers sa question.

-J'ai dis, commença t-elle d'une voix distincte et très articulée, non je ne ramasserais pas les affaires de Malefoy tant qu'il n'aura pas ramasser les miennes. Avez vous compris maintenant professeur?

A cette réplique , il y eu quelques sifflets admiratifs qui s'arrêterent au regard noir de Rogue.

- Parfaitement Miss Granger, maintenant vous allez vous et votre misérable petit air de Miss je-sais-tout, prendre vos affaires et vous allez dégager de mon cours et expliquer à la directrice de votre misérable maison pourquoi je vous ai renvoyée .

-Bien professeur.

Elle s'exécuta sous le regard assassin du professeur de potion mais aussi le regard admiratif et emplit de fierté de ses camarades . Même Malefoy qui , content de la tournure des événements, ne pensait pas qu'elle avait autant de caractère et qu'elle aurait été capable d'une telle chose.Après avoir pris toutes ses affaires, elle entendit Malefoy lui dire : " Au revoir chère homologue" , à qui elle répondu avec un coup de pied dans ses affaires toujours au sol.

Hermione partit donc en direction du bureau de McGonagall , elle frappa à la porte et fut invité à entrer par la voix de son occupant.

-Bonjour Miss Granger

-Bonjour professeur.

-Que faites vous ici? N'êtes-vous pas censée être en cours de potion ?

-Si professeur et justement..

Et Hermione lui raconta les faits.La directrice de la maison de Gryffondor était très surprise par le comportement de la meilleure élève et la plus disciplinée de l'école.

-Eh bien Miss Granger, même si je coinçoit qu'il y a eu une injustice, je suis obligée de vous donner une semaine de retenue pour votre conportement.Mais je parlerai au professeur Rogue de cette injustice même si je doute que je puisse y changer quelque chose. Vous commencerez demain à 20h dans mon bureau. Vous pouvez disposer Miss Granger.

-Bien professeur McGonagall, au revoir.

-Au revoir Miss.

Sur ce, Hermione sortie de la pièce bouillonante de rage d'avoir recolté une semaine de retenue alors que Malefoy , le seul fautif, n'avait rien eu du tout.Elle se dirigea alors vers sa salle commune ,s'assit sur une chaise de la table qui se trouvait dans le salon , et essaya de contenir sa rage pour ne pas exploser, mais elle frappa d'un gros coup de poing dans la table ce qui lui valut un petit cri de douleur :" Encore à a cause de ce connard de Malefoy" pensa t-elle. Elle ne voulait pas aller dans la grande salle pour le dîner car à l'heure qu'il est , tout le monde devait être au courant et les regards en coin et chuchotements ne feraient qu'amplifier sa colère.Elle décida alors de faire les devoirs qu'avaient donné les professeurs aujourd'hui . Ainsi elle sera en avance et n'aura rien à rattrapé à cause de ses retenues.

Une heure était passée quand elle entendit Malefoy entrer, sa présence l'énerva encore plus car la colère n'était toujours pas partie.Elle lui jeta un regard plein de haine :

-Malefoy, je te jure que ça tu vas me le payer ! hurla t-elle

-Calme -toi Granger ! Je te signale que c'est toi qui à pété les plombs !

-La faute à qui bouffon ? Tu avais renversé mes affaires par terre .

-Je t'ai pas obligé à le faire ! T'as tes régles ou quoi? Ah non j'oublié t'es une sang-de-bourbe, l'hysterie c'est inné chez vous .

S'en était trop pour Hermione, cette insulte était la goutte d'eau qui avait déborder le vase. Elle se leva et se jetta sur lui comme une lionne attaquant sa proie . Elle se mit à le martelait de coups de poing mais aussi de pieds en lui hurlant dessus :

-J'en ai marre de toi ! T'es qu'un enfoiré de mangemort, tu ferais mieux de CREVER comme ton père!

A ce moment , elle sut qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû dire ca.Malefoy lui attrapa alors les poignets profitant de cette pause :

- Je ne te permet pas de me traîter de mangemort ! EST-CE-QUE C'EST CLAIR ? beugla t-il.Son visage d'habitude blanc, vira au rouge, en disait long sur sa colère.

Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état mais elle ne se laissa pas faire :

-Et toi tu t'es pas géné pour me traiter depuis 7 années de SANG-DE-BOURBE ! Maintenant LACHE-MOI , tu me fais mal.

Il ressera pendant une seconde son étreinte et la relacha.Malefoy sentit du sang dans sa bouche car Hermione avait surement dû lui couper la lèvre . Quand à Hermione, elle pouvait définir distinctement les traces de mains de Malefoy sur ses poignets et sût que ça n'allait pas partir le lendemain.

Leurs disputes avaient toujours été limitées par de simples insultes mais jamais aux mains sauf en troisième année quand elle l'avait giflé. Cette dispute d'aujourdui avait été très violente et pleine de haine , et tous les deux s'en été rendu compte.Ils allèrent se coucher sans dire un mot sans se douter de ce qu'il allait se passer le lendemain..


	4. Une journée bien étrange

**Chapitre 4****: Une journée bien étrange**

Hermione et Drago avaient eu bien du mal à dormir cette nuit étant donné les événements pour le moins mouvementés de la soirée.Ils déciderent, séparément, de se lever au lieu de rester dans leur lit à attendre une heure.En effet, il était 6h du matin et généralement, tous les éléves se levaient vers 7h pour avoir cours une heure plus tard.Ce matin là, par chance, ils ne se croisèrent pas dans la salle de bain. Hermione arborait toujours deux grandes marques sur ses poignets ,heuresement caché par son pull.Drago lui, possédait une plaie sur le coin droit de la comissure de ses lèvres.Hermione sortit la première et se dirigea vers la grande salle où elle savait que le petit déjeuner était servis à partir de 6h du matin.Sur la route, elle ne rencontra pas âmes qui vivent.Quand elle arriva à bon port, elle n'aperçut que 3 élèves, tous de poufsouffle, ce qui surprit Hermione car ils était plutôt en retard d'habitude, et c'était normalement les serdaigle les premiers arrivés.Mais elle ne chercha pas plus loin à comprendre le comment du pourquoi car tout simplement ça n'en valait pas la peine pour la préfète-en-chef.Elle aperçut aussi le directeur Dumbledore à la table des professeurs et il paraissait de mauvaise humeur mais elle n'y preta guère attention, trop préoccupée par les faits de la veille.Elle alla donc s'installer à sa table et pris comme d'habitude un chocolat chaud mais cette fois accompagné de toasts beurrés car elle n'était pas allé au dernier dîner.

A l'instant même où elle s'apprétait à croquer dans son toast, elle vit Malefoy pénétrait dans la gigantesque pièce et s'installer à sa table,au passage , ils n'avaient pas oublié de se fixer avec un regard noir.Après cet échange, ils mangèrent et ne regardèrent plus l'autre. Il était environ 7h30 quand plusieurs groupe d'élèves arrivèrent, Malefoy était déjà partit depluis plusieurs minutes et Hermione decida de prendre la même iniciative car elle n'avait franchement pas envie de parler.

Elle se dirigea alors vers la bibliothèque car il lui rester une demi-heure avant le début du premier cours, c'est-à-dire celui de métamorphose.Elle prit un livre sur les différents sortilèges de défenses de haut niveau.Quand à Malefoy il est allé à l'infirmerie car sa lèvre commençait serieusement à gonfler et à lui faire mal quand il parler.Il entra donc dans la pièce mais ne vit personne et questionna alors de sa voix froide et trainante:

- Y'a quelqu'un ?

- Roo quoi encore ?Pourquoi vous êtes là vous ? attaqua t-elle, C'est vraiment des chochotes ces éléves.

-On voit bien que c'est pas vous qui vous êtes fait frapper. Je veux juste que vous me calmez ma blessure sur ma lèvre qui a gonflé.

-Ouais je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Et l'infimière partit dans une autre pièce et revient quelques minutes après avec un flacon d'alcool à 90°C et un bout de coton.Malefoy ayant l'habitude d'être soigné avec un sortilège demanda :

-C'est quoi ça?

-Un désinfectant petit morveux, c'est moldu , on ne vous apprend rien dans cette fichue école?

Malefoy,quelque peu déconcerté par l'attitude de Mme Pomfresh qui d'habitude plus acceuillante même si elle avait tendance à s'énerver un peu vite, la laissa faire malgré le fait qu'elle utlise un produit moldu.

-Ca fait pas mal j'espere votre truc ? Ils sont tellement fou ces moldus on ne sait jamais..

- Et bien vous verrez ça dans quelques secondes, repondit-elle, réponse qui effraya le jeune Malefoy.

Elle prit alors le bout de coton et mit beaucoup trop de ce liquide incolore comme l'avait remarqué le jeune homme même s'il n'y connaissait pas grand chose :

-Vous n'en mettez pas un peu trop la ?

-Vous n'allez pas m'apprendre mon travail non plus! s'énerva t-elle , maintenant ouvrez la bouche et dépéchez vous j'ai pas de temps à perdre moi !

Malefoy s'exécuta à contre-coeur.L'infirmière s'approcha alors avec le coton tellement imbibé d'alcool qu'il en coulait, à cette vue , on pouvait voir le regard effrayé du serpentard.Regard justifié, en effet la femme n'avait rien fait en douceur : elle avait appliqué d'une façon très brutale le coton sur la plaie et avait compresser avec une force incroyable . Cette compression eut pour effet de laisser échapper de l'alcool dans sa bouche.Malefoy s'était alors lever et s'était mis à crier de douleur non seulement à cause de la plaie qui lui brûlait encore plus mais aussi de l'alcool qu'il avait avalé lui procurer une sensation de feu dans toute la bouche et la gorge. Il se mit alors à hurler de nombreuses injures et hurla :

-Donnez moi de l'eau espèce d'incapable !

-Oh calmez vous, vous n'aviez qu'a pas bouger autant .

-VITE ! CA BRÛÛÛÛLE !, hurla t-il , suivit d'une enorme quinte de toux interminable.

-Roo rien ne presse c'est bon, ronchonna t-elle mais elle alla quand même chercher un grand verre d'eau.

Elle lui donna alors le récipient que Malefoy s'empressa de vider à grande gorgée sans reprendre sa respiration.Sa lèvre lui faisait encore plus mal que lorsqu'il était rentré :

- Non mais vous avez bu ou quoi pour être aussi nulle? Même le plus bête des sorciers s'en saurait mieux sorti que vous, j'aurais pu mourir pour une petite plaie sur la lèvre à cause de vous ! Autant rester malade car vous ne faites qu'aggraver les choses !

-Bon arrêter de vous plaindre et maintenant SORTEZ de mon infirmerie !

-Ca une infirmerie?Un CAMP D'EXTERMINATION serait beaucoup plus approprié !

Sur ces dernières paroles, le préfét-en-chef s'en alla sans oublier de claquer la porte de l'infirmerie.Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était en retard de quelques minutes et se mit alors à courir vers le cours de métamorphose.

Au même moment, Hermione trop absorbée par sa lecture, ne vit pas le temps passé jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive que les cours avaient commencé depuis environ 5 bonnes minutes.Elle rangea alors tout en 4ème vitesse et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le put en direction de son premier cours de la journée. Arrivée devant la porte, elle avait une boule dans le ventre, car déjà qu'elle avait eu une semaine de retenue par le professeur McGonagall, cette-dernière ne supportait pas du tout les retards.Mais elle toqua tout de même et entra dans la pièce :

- Bonjour professeur McGonagall, je suis vraiment désolé d'être en retard mais j'étais à la bibliothèque et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, vous savez comme le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse.

-Euh..Oui bien sûr ce n'est rien, euh. asseyez-vous à coté de Monsieur Malefoy, dit-elle d'une petite voix craintive qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Hermione ne contesta pas et se dirigea vers Malefoy quand elle entendit Harry lui dire d'un air fasciné :

-T'as encore brûler des livres à la bibliothèque?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?Pourquoi je les brûlerais?Tu sais bien que j'adore les livres Harry! lui chuchota t-elle

Elle continua son chemin ,sans voir le regard interloqué de son ami, pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de son professeur.Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry lui avait dit ça, il devait sûrement lui faire une blague pour se venger de ses moqueries le jour de la rentrée. Elle s'installa alors à coté de son homologue sans le regarder et faisait comme s'il n'était pas là.Elle sortit une feuille de parchemin et une plume et voulut se mettre à noter le cours mais quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué avant, la dérangeait. En effet le calme mort habituel du cours de métamorphose n'était plus.A la place, on pouvait entendre un chahut qui aurait énerver plus d'un professeur et surtout McGonagall. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit plusieurs personnes parler hormis Ron, Crabbe et Goyle, qui écoutait attentivement ce qui paraissait très bizarre mais aussi Harry qui affichait un air effrayé sur le visage.Mais quelque chose la choqua : Neville se tenait debout en cours et avait l'air de charmer des filles.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que tout le monde paraissait étrange et regarda Malefoy mais vit que ce dernier était toujours fidèle à lui même, il s'occupait sans cesse de sa blessure , mais finit par remarquer le regard de son homologue féminin :

-Qu'est ce t'as à me mater Granger? T'as des vus sur moi ?

-Plutôt crever que d'embrasser un homme avec une bouche de détraqueur, répondit-elle.

-La faute à qui chère homologue?

-La tienne.

-En plus de ça, tu n'assumes même pas tes actes !

-Et toi tu les assumes peut-être ? dit-elle en montrant ses poignets toujours aussi rouge mais commençant à virer légèrement sur le bleu.

Malefoy ne repondit pas tout simplement car il n'avait rien à dire à ce qu'elle lui avait montré.Il avait été choqué en voyant ses marques lui rappelant la haine qu'il avait eu ce soir en le traitant de mangemort.Il n'a jamais été mangemort, il n'a jamais voulu être comme son père.Et voir ses marques lui rapelait son paternel qui battait sa mère : il avait peur de devenir comme lui.

Hermione observait son voisin et vit que ce-dernier était en pleine méditation et étrangement, se demanda à quoi il pouvait penser.Elle oublia totalement les phénomènes étranges toute la matinée, qu'elle avait pu observer auparavant, ses pensées déjà occupées par Malefoy.A la sortie du cours, Hermione entendit McGonagall l'apeller :

- N'ouliez pas votre retenue ce soir Miss, commença t-elle d'une voix apeurée comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'Hermione la frappe à tout instant.

-Oui professeur et quelle sera ma punition?

-euh..,elle parut deconcerté par sa réponse, vous copierez des lignes, à ce soir à 20h miss Granger.

-A ce soir, professeur.

Hermione sortit, etonnée de son comportement envers elle.Elle ratrappa Harry et Ron et leur demanda :

-Vous ne trouvez pas que McGonagall était bizarre aujourd'hui?

-Elle était comme d'habitude, dit Ron, son cour était toujours aussi interessant.

Hermione pensa : " Ca c'est vraiment bizarre" .

-Pff bien joué Ron mais désolé je ne tombe pas dans le panneau ! Bon je vous laisse les garçons , on se rejoint en cours de potions, je ne veux pas qu'il me fasse de reflexion si je suis en retard !

Hermione s'éloigna en courant mais n'entendit pas Ron lui dire : " Mais ? Rogue ne fait jamais de réflexion aux gryffondor !".

Elle arriva devant la porte de la salle et attendit le professeur Rogue avec les autres élèves. Quelque chose d'étrange se produisit a nouveau : Crabbe et Goyle , tout deux en rang devant la porte , parlaient du cours précédent avec passion.Déjà le fait qu'il parle normalement était étrange mais d'un cour l'était encore plus. Elle essayait de comprendre pourquoi tout le monde était bizarre jusqu'à ce que Rogue arrive ... avec un grand sourire aux lèvres mais pas un sourire vicieux ou cruel, un sourire heureux et gentil : "Il est capable d'être gentil lui? " se dit Hermione. Elle rentra alors dans la classe avec tous les autres élèves , plusieurs gryffondor arriva en retard mais le professeur ne dit rien au contraire.Cependant lorsque Malefoy arriva en retard, ce fut autre chose :

-Je vois que Monsieur Malefoy se croit tout permis .

-Euh..

-Vous ne savez toujours pas parler à ce que je vois ! Mettez vous donc à côté de Miss Granger , et il ajouta pour la gryffondor : Je compatis Hermione, et il lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule.

Hermione ne comprenait plus rien à la tournure des choses et en croisant le regard de Malefoy, elle comprit en le regardant dans les yeux, qu'il pensait la même chose.


	5. Une mise en évidence

**Chapitre 5****: La mise en évidence**

Pendant le cours de potions, Hermione avait tenté par tous les moyens de parler à Malefoy mais en vain : ce-dernier faisant semblant de ne pas la voir .A la fin du cours, elle se dépêcha de ranger toutes ses affaires, pour courir après son homologue qui , lui, était déjà parti . Elle l'aperçut alors et l'appela:

-Malefoy !

Celui-ci ne daigna pas se retourner et continua sa route :

-Ecoutes Malefoy, crois moi ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir que toi de t'adresser la parole mais tu ne trouves pas que les gens sont...étranges?

Le jeune homme se stoppa net et prit la peine de se retourner ,elle crut pendant un instant qu'il allait lui repondre de façon positive et mettre sa rancoeur de côté :

-Non c'est juste ta folie qui s'amplifie Granger .

-Alors on est tous les deux aussi fou,répondit-elle , et sur ces dernières paroles elle s'en alla en direction de la salle commune des préfets-en-chef pour aller déposer ses affaires de cours .Arrivée à bon port, elle n'aperçut pas son cher homologue, ce qui avait pour effet de la rejouir.Hermione prit la décision de prendre une douche car après le dîner elle devait faire sa retenue dans le bureau de McGonagall.Mais trop occupée à réfléchir au pourquoi des événements étranges de la journée, elle oublia de verouiller les deux portes de la salle de bain.Elle se déshabilla donc et entra dans la cabine de douche où l'eau avait déja commencé à couler et qui laissait apparaître une légère vapeur dans l'air.L'eau chaude avait réussi à la détendre et à lui faire oublier tous les soucis qu'elle avait en tête . Au bout de dix minutes,elle sortit enfin et prit une serviette bleu marine qu'elle enroula autour d'elle.La jeune femme se dirigea vers le miroir, et avec sa main effaça la vapeur qui s'y était posé.

C'est alors qu'elle vit derrière elle son homologue qui la fixait avec son sourire en coin habituel.La réaction de Hermione ne fût pas des moindres : Drago aurait juré qu'on aurait pu l'entendre jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie du château, réaction qui fit légèrement sursauter le préfet-en-chef.

Hermione, la main sur la poitrine pour calmer les battements plus que précipités de son coeur lui cria :

- MALEFOY !! Qu'est ce que tu fous içi ?!

-Eh bien tu as laissé la porte ouverte, comment aurais-je pu savoir que tu t'y trouvais? répliqua t-il

-T'es sourd ? Tu n'entends pas l'eau couler ?

-Malheuresement non , dit-il amusé de la situation.

Hermione émit un grognement rivalisant avec celui d'un chien et partit sans oublier de claquer la porte de sa chambre .

Mamefoy était arrivé au moment où elle sortait de sa douche et malgré la haine qu'il éprouvait pour elle, il ne put se mentir à lui-même et trouva qu'elle était joliment formée et qu'elle avait un fort, non plutôt un très fort caractère, ce qui lui changeait de toutes les pimbêches qu'il avait rencontré jusque là. A cette pensée, il rigola à la façon dont elle avait tout de suite réagit et décida d'allumer l'eau de la baignoire mais n'oubliant pas comme sa camarade , de fermer les portes à clé.

De l'autre côté du mur de la salle de bain , Hermione se changeait en pestant contre Malefoy mais aussi contre elle-même :" Comment j'ai pu oublier de fermer la porte ?Quelle idiote je fais ! Il faut vraiment qu'après ça, je me venge comme jamais je ne l'ai fait ! La fouine va vraiment morfler, je demanderais des idées à Harry et Ron ."

Sur ces dernières pensées, elle se rendit à la grande salle et aperçut ses deux meilleurs amis :

-Salut les garçons ! Tiens Ron, tu ne manges que ça ? t'es malade? demanda t'elle au rouquin en observant son assiette occupée par un morceau de poisson et une petite portion de riz.

-Tu trouves ? Pourtant j'en ai pris plus que d'habitude .

-Euh oui c'est ça ! Bon je veux me venger de Malefoy et je viens donc voir mes deux meilleurs amis qui sauront amplement me conseiller, dit-elle en souriant .

-Voyons Hermione, il n'est pas prudent de faire cela après l'incident avec McGonagall, tu pourrais te fair punir ou pire te faire EXCLURE ! lui repondit Ron d'un air indigné .

-Quel incident avec ... , commença t'elle.

-Tu..Tu veux te..venger ? prononça Harry dans un murmure de peur qu'on ne l'entende.

-Euh oui Harry tu es très intelligent dis moi .Mais tu peux parler plus fort tu sais .

-De Ma..Mal..Malfoy?chuchota t'il

- Roo vous m'enervez vous deux, je vais faire ma retenue pour McGonagall , a demain.

Et la préfète-en-chef se leva et entendit Harry dire à Ron :

-Tu ne la trouves pas..bi..bizarre ?

-Ce sont les hormones féminins. Tu sais j'ai lu un livre qui disait ..

Mais Hermione était déjà trop loin pour entendre la suite et un élève de Serdaigle en 6 éme année lui dit à l'oreille :

-C'est quand que tu m'apporte le whisky pur feu?

Hermione le regarda étrangement pensant qu'il s'était sûrement trompé de personne car elle ne s'adonnait pas au traffic d'alcool, voir au traffic tout court.

Elle le fixa d'un regard noir et ne lui répondit pas et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall . Elle toqua alors à la porte :

-Entrez .

-Bonsoir professeur.

McGonagall ne s'attendant pas du tout à cela lui repondit :

-Euh.. oui , donnez moi votre baguette .

Hermione , perplexe par cet ordre, lui donna sans protester, ce qui avait pour effet de choquer encore plus son professeur comme elle avait pu le remarquer dans son regard .

-Bien merci de votre coopération, maintenant vous allez me faire des lignes .

-Et qu'est ce que je dois copier ?

- " Je ne dois lever en aucun cas lever la main sur un professeur ."

- Comment ? Mais je n'ai jamais oser faire un acte pareil !

-Ecoutez,je n'invente rien donc copiez et taisez vous .

Hermione n'osant plus rien répondre se mit alors à écrire .

La vice-directrice lâcha son élève quand 23h sonna, et lui rendit sa baguette .Avant de partir, Hermione demanda :

-Je voudrais aller voir le directeur , puis-je savoir quel est son mot de passe ?

-Non Miss ,il faut que ce soit une urgence !

Hermione regarda pour la première fois de sa vie son professeur préfèré d'un regard sombre :

-C'est une URGENCE !

-Euh oui ... euh ..Le .. mo ... mot de passe est " sale gosse" .

La jeune fille parût non seulement étonné de s'être procuré l'information aussi vite mais également du mot de passe lui-même : Harry lui avait toujours dit que c'était en rapport avec des friandises

Sur le chemin du bureau de Dumbledore, Hermione essayait de comprendre : non pas seulement pourquoi on l'accuser à tord mais pourquoi tout était différent, les élèves ,les professeurs, tous avaient des attitudes contraires à celles habituelles.Seul Malefoy et elle paraissait de pas avoir changer .

Elle arriva devant la gargouille, lui dit le mot de passe et monta les escaliers qui apparaissaient.Elle frappa à la porte et entendit une voix froide,contraire à celle chaleureuse de Dumbledore, l'inviter à entrer .

-Qu'est que vous me voulez ? IL est 23h passé je vous signale jeune fille !

-Euh... Je suis désolée de vous déranger professeur Dumbledore mais il se déroule des choses étranges à Poudlard..

-Oui comme à son habitude dans cette école pourrie de gosses mal élevés , coupa t-il.

-Pa..Pardon ?

-Bon vous m'agaçez Granger,encore une fois , sortez de mon bureau IMMEDIATEMENT ! rugit-il.

Hermione ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et sortit en vitesse de la pièce circulaire.Elle courru alors vers sa salle commune, de grosses larmes coulant sur sa peau de pêche. Elle se cogna soudainement à quelqu'un et tomba à terre . Elle entendit alors une vielle voix grave mais chaleureuse lui dire :

-Oh excuse moi ma petite ! Je ne t'ai pas fait mal j'espere ?

Hermione releva alors la tête et n'en crut pas ses yeux.Devant elle se tenait Rusard .

-Mon..Monsieur Rusard ?

-Oh voyons, vous savez tous ici que vous pouvez m'appelez Argus !

Il l'aida alors à se lever :

-Mais tu pleures ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?Encore un garçon qui fait du mal à une jolie fille ?

Hermione ne sourit pas à cette allusion : la peur commençait à s'emparer d'elle .

-Euh je dois y aller au revoir .

Sur ce, elle courra à toute vitesse , prononça en vitesse le mot de passe et s'assit contre la porte de la salle commune en pleurant. C'est ce moment là que choisit Malefoy pour faire irruption. Quand il la vit, recroquevillée sur elle-même, l'air terrifié et des larmes jaillissant de ses yeux noisettes, il ne put ressentir un sentiment d'inquiétude pour la gryffondor mais il ne laissa rien paraître et lui demanda :

-Ca va Granger ?

-Ca à l'air d'aller connard ?

- Oulala ! T'exites pas ! Je m'inquiétais seulement !

Hermione le regarda en l'entendant prononcer ces derniers mots ,ce que Malefoy remarqua et se ratrappa :

-Non je m'inquiète pas mais ..

-Tu devrais t'inquiéter Malefoy ! Mais as-tu vu les gens autour de toi ? Je sais que tu as remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas rond , on est les seuls à être rester normaux !Tout le monde me prend pour une tarée qui brûle des livres,qui fournit du whisky et qui frappe les profs !

A cette dernière phrase , Hermione pouvait apercevoir un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Malefoy :

- Moi on me prend pour un saint, aimé de tout le monde sauf de Rogue .

-Tu vois ! Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose Malefoy.

- On?

-Oui à l'évidence nous sommes les seul à ne pas avoir changer .

-Il est hors de question que je m'associe avec toi !

-D'accord ! Monsieur Malefoy a trop de fierté ! Reste dans ce monde remplis de malades mentaux et si je trouve la solution pour sortir d'ici , je ne t'emmenerais pas avec moi !

Hermione s'en alla dans sa chambre sans un regard pour le serpentard, et ne remarquant donc pas la peur qui passa dans ses yeux pendant une fraction de seconde.


End file.
